


I Am Going Back

by maryvisa123



Series: Inseparable [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Brendan must be named, F/M, I would literally give my everything to Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryvisa123/pseuds/maryvisa123
Summary: After months of Mikoshi, Johnny Silverhand still can't reconcile with himself that V died on his account. He tried to move on but failed. Now he's going back to NC to find traces of V. But instead, he found more.
Relationships: Alt Cunningham/Johnny Silverhand, Delamain AI Core/Female V (Cyberpunk 2077), Female V/River Ward, Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, River Ward/You
Series: Inseparable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114067
Kudos: 32





	I Am Going Back

Johnny sat idly at the bed edge of the seedy motel, contemplating how many days had passed since ‘saka tower happened. One month? Or two? Somehow the time didn’t matter any more. What’s eternity to anyone when losing a great friend. Or your love.

Fuck. Johnny thought. She just had to walk out right on me. Just like that. Even though I pleaded endlessly at that fucking bridge.

Johnny thought about how many times she looked back and checked upon him as if she made another decision, which he truly wished. It should be me who followed Alt’s path and entered that fucking black ICE. 

Vi is gone.

Thinking about that still makes the wound fresh. How am I gonna forget you when I see your face in the mirror everyday.

And here I thought leaving NC, blessing myself a fresh start would be a great idea. Here I am again in a seedy motel in the middle of fucking nowhere, stilling mourning you. Johnny smashed the mirror right in front of him, seeing fresh blooding streaming right out of his fist.   
Should’ve taken better care of your body. Sorry, my body. Johnny thought. Could never make peace with that. He remembered the name when he inscribed V’s name on the colomium. Dreamer, it said. It was the best praise he could ever think of the moment he dropped the bullet necklace into the little box. But you are more to that, V. Johnny said to himself. More than that to me. He started to regret leaving the only memento in the cold little box. You deserve so much more, my dearest friend. 

Johnny stepped out the door and decided to drop his gig today. Suddenly his recollected rockerboy career didn’t interest him any more. If there is God or digital God he would know nothing erased the pain of losing V on that fateful day. Leaving NC absolutely didn’t help. As a matter of fact the departure made it worse. Johnny felt that he was running away, hiding from the painful memories and pretended to start anew. 

I am done doing that. I am going back to Night City. Johnny packed up his bags again and got himself a ticket right away. Wish I wasn’t so generous to that kid.. Now I would really like that guitar back.

Night City, Johnny Silverhand is back. Again.

Johnny took the liberty of occupying V’s apartment at H8. Thank God V paid the administration the annual rent in full that the apartment wasn’t vacant. Shit, it felt like the first day I was here, waking up in her head and wondering what the fuck was going. Johnny was washed away by a sudden wave of nostalgia. Even the bad days seemed so bright looking back from a distance. Shoes, clothes, irons, and computer sets were just the way she liked. It almost felt as if she never left. Fuuuuck. Johnny thought. This is going to be harder than I thought.

At night Johnny lying down on V’s bed, soaking in V’s lingering perfume and wondering where the hell V was right now. Alt had become someone totally strange to him. No wonder they almost warned you against getting back together, Johnny thought. He didn’t know if it was the construct’s fault or he filtered some bad memories about her. Alt seemed so… different, mechanical, automatic and aloof. That’s why he tried everything he could to stop V from jumping into the bright light. She said she wanted a new start, no strings attached, but that was bullshit. Johnny knew she knew he knew as bright as the day that it was a damn lie. All she wanted was to spare Johnny’s conscience and fulfill her promise.

Well here I am V. Johnny thought. Alive, but not living. Not without you. Everyday I have to constantly remind myself not to talk to you cause you are not there. Johnny felt a sharp sting at his heart when he repeated this fact to himself. But he felt somewhat comforted knowing V didn’t perish. Her construct, her consciousness, whatever you called it, still floated around somewhere. If she could pick up one thing or two, she would be set for the rest of her digital life. The rogue AIs could go back wherever the shithole they crawled from. Johnny kept talking to himself till he felt asleep, when he heard a strange yet familiar voice calling out to him. 

“Johnny, that you?”

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever to fan-fiction writing. Honestly never thought myself to be one back in days. But I guess my new job and this game really inspired me that I decide to pick up my pen (or keyboard in his matter) to let out some babbling.


End file.
